Harvey The Terminator
by asherxslasher
Summary: Mike and Ben the tech guy are kidnapped and drugged. Sort of slashy but not really.


Harvey was going to be super pissed. It was the only clear thought in Mikes head. Everything else was fuzzy bunny judges chasing that guy from the lord of the rings through endless halls of fame. Mike had never been this out of it in his life, not even when someone had laced Trevor's stash with LSD (he still suspected it had been Trevor himself.) Actually, Mike thought, it was a lot like that but more so. But Mike didn't remember getting high and he was never going to do that because Harvey told him not too and who the hell was giggling? Mike looked around the dingy apartment. It was sadly nicer than his own place.

He was on the floor. That much he understood. On the floor and his wrists hurt.

"Oh" His wrists were tied.

"Yeah" said a voice to his left. Mike sat up and looked and promptly fell over on to Ben the tech guy. Ben the tech guy was also tied up. "I think they drugged us. That or we're in the matrix cus things keep repeating, or I think they're repeating. It's hard to tell. Either way, I vote no to the pills. I suspect he never left the matrix, he just got stoned or his data got corrupted."

Mike blinked up at Ben the tech guy for a while. Ben stared back.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Ben pushed Mike up into a sitting position. The kid was weirdly boney and his hip bones were digging into Ben's thighs. Maybe Mike was a scarecrow, but no, he had a brain, so a living puppet? "You'll be a real boy. Don't worry. No bitch fairy would leave you like this forever." Mike squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the left. It didn't work, he was still confused.

"We should go somewhere, somewhere not here. I have a feeling here is bad." Mike made to stand and promptly fell back onto the floor. Ben giggled.

Next door people began to shout. There was some loud bangs followed by more loud bangs that Mikes distant mind recognized as gun shots. Then the door opened and several serious looking men entered and started shouting. Mike stayed on the floor and giggled with Ben. The men approached him and one started talking to him. He had long hair and a bushy mustache that reminded Mike of the monopoly man.

"Dude, if you had a monocle and a top hat we could jump in the race car and hit people with irons." The man had been saying something about his name but now stopped and stared into Mikes eyes. Never one to lose a staring contest, Mike stared back. The guy turned and said something about paramedics. "I win!" Mike shouted. He tried to stand to find Harvey and tell him but the monopoly man pushed him back down. Mike grumbled but stayed down.

Then Harvey was there, crouched in front of him and snapping his fingers at the end of Mike's nose. Mike grabbed his wrist and bit Harvey's finger.

"Ow" Harvey said. Mike let go and smiled. Pain meant he was real.

"I won a staring contest." Mike told him proudly. Harvey rolled his eyes and Mike feared they might just roll out of his head.

"Miiiiiiike" Ben singsonged his name. He pulled Mikes face to look at him. His hands had been untied. Mike tested his own, they moved freely and smacked in to the wall and Harvey's chest. "I know him! He's the super lawyer." Ben stood with help from the wall. Mike followed him. Harvey held out his hands to help should Mike fall. "He never sleeps. Hair is always prfect." Ben the tech guy's eyes widened. He pushed Mike behind him. "Stay back! He's a cylon!"

Mike gripped Ben the tech guy's shirt and stared wide eyed at his robot boss. Harvey rolled his eyes again. Ben and Mike both gasped when his eyes stayed in his head.

"Will you two knock it off?" he asked and crossed his arms. Mike scowled, that was just what a cylon would say. He pushed Ben closer. Ben scooted until he could poke the lawyers cheek. It was soft under his finger. He kept poking and was soon joined by Mike.

"He's so life like!" Mike enthused. He wondered if Harvey was anatomically correct. Then Mike grew tired. He wanted to go home and sleep. "Can we go to your place and rest? I want to sleep in the glass elevator."

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm afraid I can't do that." Harvey said monotone. Ben screamed and tried to crawl under the table in the corner.

"No, you're Harvey, not Hal." Mike complained. Harvey chuckled.

"You've got me. Still can't go home yet. The paramedics will be here soon and they need to check you over." Harvey said and sat on the love seat tucked next to the table. Mike sighed and sat next to him. Harvey was warm. Mike liked that. He curled up closer and Harvey layed a gentle arm around his shoulders. Eventually Ben crawled out from under the table and joind them on the couch but he sat far away from the love fest. Robots shouldn't fall in love, it always ruined the movie. They all sat and waited for the paramedics.

"Hey, how did we get here?" Mike asked.


End file.
